Naruto's Tale: The Journey in Hoenn
by Bravura
Summary: Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Age 15, Born in Pallet. Son of Minato "The Flash" Namikaze, and Kushina "Demon" Uzumaki. Brother of Cynthia "Queen of Sinnoh", and Narumi and Mito "Princesses of Kanto". Follow along as he journeys through Hoenn on his way towards his goal of being a Gym Leader. Poke/Human Harem. M for Language, Sexual Situations, Maybe Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I know there is going to be Grammar and Spelling Errors.. Bear with me and I will get better as time goes on.**

* * *

 _ **~Pallet Town**_

In a small house in Pallet asleep was Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, son to Kanto Champion Minato, and Kushina Owner and Founder of Uzumaki Industries. Also the second oldest out of four children. He had a older sister, Cynthia who is the Champion of Sinnoh. Narumi, and Mito who are accomplished coordinators. But Naruto? He hasn't started his journey yet, he decided to stay back in Pallet as they opened up a school. Unlike his siblings, and parents.. Naruto didn't want to be famous, he just wanted to travel around... catch some pokemon.. collect his own funds.. and build a Gym and become a Gym Leader. Where you ask? He hasn't decided yet.

So instead of leaving when he, and his sisters were 10.. As they were triplets, Naruto was the oldest by 10 minutes, as Mito and Narumi came out pretty much back to back. He decided to stay behind as the school was going to open up soon, and take Gym Leader courses that was being run by Viridian Gym Leader.

* * *

 **Naruto POV**

"Ugh... What time is it.." Naruto said while rubbing his eyes.

After looking to see what time it was, he widened his eyes and jumped up before rushing to put on his clothes, that consisted of tight jeans, and a tight blue tank top. It showed off his well defined muscles every time he would move, which aroused all the women in Pallet to no end, as they would always see him spar with fighting pokemon, and exercise in nothing but gym shorts and sneakers.

After making sure he already packed his bag, he threw it on while grabbing his wallet, and pass port. He rushed down stairs and left a note on the fridge, as his parents and siblings were scheduled to come home soon. It told them that he was sorry, but he was going on his journey in a different region, and he would call eventually.

"I feel like a dick.. doing this... but meh, I know Oak, doesn't have enough starters to go around.. and I know for a fact Birch has one for me.. So~ Hoenn it is!" I muttered while locking up the door, and leaving the key in the designated spot for spares. And rushed too the Airport.

After getting to the Airport, I spent a hour in line going through customs, and such.. After a while, I got on the plane and sat down in my seat, next to a beautiful woman. She had hot-red hair that is tied up with a blue band, that sprout out in the back of her head like a ponytail and has red eyes. She was also wearing a red undershirt with flames and a black tied shirt over it. She also has on blue pants with x's down the sides with a white karate belt. Her shoes were colored as black and red.

I turned to her and smiled as I waved to her.

"Yo. The name is Naruto." I said.

I watched as she gave me a beautiful smile, and looked at me before blushing at bit at my muscles before shaking her head and speaking in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Sup, the name is Flannery. You heading to Hoenn to?" She said while raising a eyebrow at me.

"Yes mam. Starting my journey hopefully.. you?" I said smiling at her while extending my hand.

"Taking over my Grandfathers Gym. I was interning in Cinnabar Gym for a bit, as I wanted to get experience in another Fire Gym." Flannery said while taking my hand and shaking it.

"Gym Leader, really? That is soo cool! I stayed back in Pallet to take classes, as I wanted to eventually either start one or take one over.. So jealous right now.." I said while sighing sadly.

"Heh, that's nice.. What type do you want to run? And I figure you would start in Kanto, why go to Hoenn?" Flannery asked in curiosity.

"Eh, I am going to run a Dual Type, probably Grass and another. Not sure on the second type yet though.. maybe find a co-leader to do the second type. And I left Pallet for two reasons really.. My family is well known in Kanto and Sinnoh. And I know Prof. Oak understimated the number of new trainers as I know all the ones who are starting.. so I called Prof. Birch who knows a friend of mine and he has one for me." I said while frowning while Flannery had a curious gaze.

"Eh? What is your family name?" Flannery asked while blinking owlishly while I chuckled.

"Hehe, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." I said and I heard the cracks of necks from a lot of people on the plane. It caused me to rub my head sheepishly and wave to them while smiling. Cause all the females on the plane blush.

"Really? Son of Minato "The Flash" of Kanto, and brother of Cynthia of Sinnoh?" Flannery said with wide-eyes.

"Yeah... Son of Minato and Kushina.. one of the most influential couples in the world... Brother to Cynthia, champion of Sinnoh, and Narumi and Mito the princesses of Kanto.." I said with a frown that caused Flannery and half the people that were looking at me on the plane with raised eyebrows.

"Whats wrong? Shouldn't you be proud?" Flannery said while half the people nodded in agreement.

"Eh.. I am of what they accomplished.. but since I am the only son, I have too many people trying to convince my parents and sisters I should marry them.. And then all the expectations they have of me, that I can careless about.. like " _He will go far in either Tournament, or Contests.."_ I don't plan to do any of that.. I want to run a gym and fall in love.." I said sighing which caused a lot of the females.. and men, blush at the way I looked.

"I see.. it must be stressful for you." Flannery said with soft eyes.

"Eh.. it was when I was younger, but I can careless.. its my life, anyway I am tired.. lets just say my maid didn't let me sleep last night~ I am tired..." I said which was taking the wrong way.. and I saw a lot of nose bleeds, which caused me to chuckle.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 4 Hours**

 **Petalburg City**

I was woken up by Flannery, as she told me we were landing in Petalburg City's Airport to refuel. Which happened to be my destination, as Flannery was getting off in Mauville City. I got up and waved good bye to Flannery as I got my bag.

"Good Bye, Flannery. I hope to fight your Gym in the future." I said while giving her a wave.

"Yeah.. See you later Blondie." Flannery said while thinking " _Hopefully Soon~ Naruto~"_ with a small blush.

I walked off the plane and into the Airport and started to head towards the entrance. As I was walking out, I saw a man with a scruffy beard and brown hair. He was wearing green shorts, and a blue shirt that was covered by a Lab coat. He had a sign up saying " _ **Naruto"**_ and waved as he saw me.

I walked up to him and shook his hand while smiling at him.

"Nice to finally meet you, Prof. Birch." I said giving him a giant hug.

"Nice to meet you to finally, Naruto! Ash told me quiet a bit about you when he came by a few months ago." Prof. Birch said while hugging me back.

"Heh, hope the idiot is fine..." I said while chuckling.

"I think so.. I heard from my niece May, they were actually dating.. I almost died from a heart attack.." Birch said while grabbing his heart, as I howled in laughter.

"Someone actually got through the dense fool? HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help but howl in laughter.

"Yup.. She eats just as much he does.. Anyway, we can talk more about it as we head back to Littleroot Town." Birch said as he ushered us to his jeep, and we drove away.

* * *

 **Location: Littleroot Town**

We spent the next thirty-minutes talking about Ash and May, and how they are perfect for each other, the Starters he has, and my goals as he knows my family. After finally getting into Littleroot, we showed up at his Lab and walked in.

"All right Naruto. I have a Mudkip and a Treecko... Most of my new trainers wanted Torchic's so I had to actually trade in Mudkips and Treeckos to get more. So I want to give them both to you." Prof. Birch said while grabbing both Mudkip's and Treecko pokeballs, and released them.

I watched as both Treecko and Mudkip materialized. I smiled as I looked down to them both, and chuckled as they both looked up at me before hiding behind Prof. Birch, who chuckled. I bent down and smiled at them both.

"It is nice to meet you Treecko, Mudkip. I am Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and I would be honored if you would both be my starters." I said looking at them gently.

" _cko? Tree?"_

" _Kip kip, mud?"_

They both said while looking up at me with wide-eyes before looking at me intently for a few minutes and then nodded both their heads in agreement. I couldn't help it and picked them both up in hugs which caused them to blush and look down. I couldn't help but chuckle at there cuteness, before putting them down.

After putting them down, Prof. Birch handed me there pokeballs, four extra pokeballs, and my Pokedex. I looked down at them before pointing my pokedex at them while telling them I was going to scan them really quick.

 **[Mudkip: The Mud Fish Pokemon- This Pokemon is Female. It has the Ability Torrent. Known Moves: Growl, Tackle, Water Gun, _Mirror Coat (L) (EM), Avalanche (U)(EM)._ ]**

 **[Treecko: The Wood Gecko Pokemon- This Pokemon is Female. It has the Ability Overgrow. Known Moves: Pound, Leer, Absorb, _Bullet Seed (U) (EM)._ ]**

I whistled while smiling down at them, they both blushed embarrassingly while looking down. I took the pokeballs and rested them on my belt. I looked down at both Treecko with a tilted head.

"Hmmm, do you both want names?" I said and watched them both light up and nodded there heads vigorously.

I got into a thinking position for a few minutes, on what I should name them.. " _Hmm, what to name them.. they are both ladies.. but strong too.. what too name them.."_ I thought for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Hmm, for Mudkip.. I shall name you Mari, as for you Treecko.. Leaf.. It was the name for a friend of mine.. she died due to a illness when we were both 9." I said and watched as both of them nod at there names happily.

I put my Pokedex in my back pocket, and reached in my bag to bring out my black hoodie. I put it on as the weather said it was going to get chilly by night fall. I placed Leaf on my shoulder, and put Mari in the hood of my hoodie before turning to Birch.

"Well. It was nice to meet you, Prof. I will let you know when I make it to Petalburg." I said. I started to walk towards the door before turning to him and waving one last time, as I walked out the door.

I walked out the door, and felt the breeze, which was getting colder blow by. I looked at Leaf and Mari.

"You two girls, ready?" I said while chuckling as they nodded and responded happy.

" _Treee!"_

" _Kipp!"_

I gave them both a nod and headed towards Route 101. I stopped and looked at the sign saying " **Warning, Wild Pokemon Ahead."** I chuckled and touched the sign one time while saying a small blessing, and walked on to the first stretch of Route 101 before looking at the sky.

"Look out Hoenn, Naruto Uzumaki is on his way.." I muttered and started to walk down the road, anxiously waiting till I meet my next team mate, battle trainers.. or just adventure in general..

* * *

 **That is the First Chapter.. I know its short, but I plan to cover up until Rustboro City in the next one.**

 **As for his Parents, we will see there reaction too Naruto just poofing away~**

 **As for Kushina who runs Uzumaki Industries: They make Sealing Scrolls, like Fuinjutsu in Naruto. Instead of Chakra it relies on the move type used.**

 _ **Fire: Keep stuff either Warm or Extremely Hot.**_

 _ **Water: Water for food, pokemon.**_

 _ **Ground: Gardening (It will follow real time, not suspended animation)**_

 _ **Electric: Power of course..**_

 _ **Ice: To keep food cold/beverages**_

 **And that is pretty much it for now.. It is kind of cheating, but hey... that shit would be useful in the pokemon world.. The stronger the move.. Like Hydro Cannon the more the scrolls can hold, and last longer.. So a Thunder would power a single electronic like a PC for like... 5 years if used by a strong Electric pokemon.**

* * *

 **I haven't decided what his second type for Gym will be, but its main one will be Grass.**

* * *

 **Before people start asking, "Is it going to be a Flannery x Naruto story?" Nope...**

 **It shall be a PokeHarem, but there will be probably zero Pokephilia. I know people are going to be like "Eww gross~ or "Why write one if no Pokesex?" Because.. well I can.. Plus I wouldn't even write a lemon if I did a Naruto x Flannery, or Harem.. Since this is my 2nd Fan Fic and probably first serious one... I am not comfortable writing one yet.**

 **As for why both Treecko and Mudkip.. Why not? Swampert is different then the usual water types Naruto gets in the other stories. And I am tired of the Blazikens... Sceptile and Swampert will be his most trusted companions, but not the most over protective.**

 **Plus, might as well go ahead and give him his two pokemon that will Mega.. If not, it will only boil down to Mega Manetric, Aggron, Tyrnatair, or Mawile for second behind Sceptile... Amazonian Female Swampert Power Go.**

 **As for his entire team.. It will be consisted of mostly Hoenn pokemon I guess.. Kind of blows how Blaziken, Torkoal, and Numel's evolved form are the only 3 fires in Hoenn... So he might end up with a Blaziken... Unless I go a different route.**

* * *

 **Leave a Review to let me know what you think.. Flamers.. will just be ignored, as why waste my time, when you are just wasting yours? Leave something helpful, or nice.. or just move along... No need to be childish on the Internet..**

 **I will take suggestions for Electric, Fire, and maybe Flying.. As they really do lack decent choices in 3rd Gen.**

 **He will catch more than six pokemon, but it will be only a few from each region at best. I don't want another Ash.. who has like 100 pokemon and only dump them when he hits a new region.**

* * *

 **Current Team: EM = Egg Move, L = Locked, U = Unlocked**

 **Mudkip _(Mari):_ Growl, Water Gun, Tackle, _Avalanche, Mirror Coat_**

 **Treecko (Leaf): Leer, Tackle, Absorb, _Bullet Seed_**


	2. It Begins!

**Guest 1: Thanks**

 **VitaSen: No clue what to call it if not PokeHarem.**

 **Shade1998: Ehh, I hate the Pikachu line. I might do either a Fennekin or Numel. Not sure yet on the Flying, might just let that be part Dragon.**

 **Darkjaden: 15 ½ probably, only a few months older than Naruto.**

 **DragonPony022: Don't you mean Ash and May? This is after Sinnoh as Ash went back to see her for a bit. So I assume she has taken over the Gym by now. He will catch more Grass Types, I just haven't decided on which yet, and thanks.**

 **Daemon-Prince-7: Eh.. I love Gardevoir, but I plan to use a different Psychic pokemon down the line. I meant the first few to be describing, my bad for not saying it went to first. No Offense Taken.**

 **Thor94: Let it be boring.. Not everyone wants to become Champion, Top Coordinator, or CEO. He sees the amount of press and spotlight they get from it, and hell.. He gets a lot already due to his sisters... The man just wants peace without having to go hide in a Cave. He will have hobbies, but he just wants to be dull.. Less Paperwork, makes a Happy Naruto.**

* * *

 **Route 101**

I had been walking around for two hours, even though it takes at best forty-minutes to reach Odale Town, reason being? I wanted to train Leaf and Mari. I had them fight wild Wurmples, Zigzagoon, and the Poochyena's. Right now, I had both Leaf and Mari sprinting back and forth from objects I laid down, as a form of contest.

The contest being, who lasted the longest gets a few mashed up berries in there food. You must be wondering "Why is that a good reward?".. Well because regular PokeChow is bland. It is like chewing cardboard, and since I don't know how to make my own pokemon food yet.. its all I got at the moment.

"All right... Come on girls! Faster!" I said cheering them on, I watched as they were both extremely tired, so I decided to tell them to stop.

"All right girls, that is enough." I said to them and chuckled as they both thudded to the ground in exhaustion.

I pulled out a Water scroll and brought out an actual storage scroll that stores stuff like pots, pans, tents. And filled them up with water, and chuckled as they were drinking it like there was no more water on the earth. After refilling it a few times, I restored everything and put them back on my shoulders and set off to Odale Town.

* * *

 **Odale Town**

The first thing I noticed about Odale Town, was that it was a small town. Probably had a population of around 200-300 people. As I was walking through on the way to Route 102, I ran into a boy with scruffy green hair, pale skin and a frail looking body, he had bluish gray eyes. He was running towards the Pokemon Center while coughing.

I decide to walk into the Center, making sure the kid was okay.. He was coughing really hard, plus I wanted Mari and Leaf to get a heal. So I walked in and saw the kid with his hands on his knee's and gasping for air. I walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked like he was going to cry.

"Oi, you all right man? You were running very fast and coughing also.." I said making him jump and look up at me with teary eyes.

"Y-y-y-yeah.. I am just getting air, I was born with a frail body.. I am worried about the pokemon I was leant by Norman of Petalburg Gym.. We got ambushed by a few Poochyena's.. and his Zigzagoon got injured.. I just wanted to catch a pokemon before my family moved to Verdanturf Town.." The dude said while shaking a bit with tears threatening to fall.

"Oi, it will be okay dude. The name is Naruto, I am from Pallet.. Just started my journey today, but I have been around pokemon most of my life. Maybe I can help you get a pokemon before you leave." I said hoping to cheer up the kid, and it must of worked as he hugged me like a Vigoroth.

"R-r-r-really? Thank you! M-my n-n-name is Wally!" The dude now known as Wally said.

"So tell me Wally, other than your sick body, why do you want a pokemon?" I said a curious tone.

"W-w-well I eventually want to go on my own journey! I am getting put on new medicine when I hit Verdanturf, so I should be able to leave on one in a few months." Wally said with a small smile.

"All right, let me get my two pokemon healed up. I was training them earlier.. then we will go into Route 102. What pokemon are you hoping to catch Wally?" I said as I had no clue what pokemon were on each route, as I left my PokeNav Plus at home.. yay..

"A Ralts. I heard there was quite a few in the area." Wally said as I went wide-eyed..

"Man... a Ralts, that would be amazing to catch one myself... meh." I muttered before shrugging my shoulders in indifference.

After a few minutes, Nurse Haruno and Blissey came out and handed Wally back his Zigzagoon. I handed her Mari and Leaf, and asked her to heal them. As we waited on my two pokemon, we talked about goals and what not. Wally decided to ask about my family, and I froze.. " _Shit.. I wonder if they came home yet.."_ then I instantly felt a shivers go through my body.

* * *

 **Location: Pallet Town**

Walking into there two story home was the Namikaze-Uzumaki family minus Naruto. They all decided to come home to see off there son Naruto, as this week was the Prof. Oak was going to give out starters in Pallet.

As they walked in the two youngest Narumi, and Mito yelled and rushed up the stairs hopefully to run in on there beloved brother asleep. As they found there beloved brother's room, they slammed it open but stopped and gasped as it was empty.

They turned and went to the bathroom to see if he was there.. They knocked two times before kicking the door down. Empty as well, so they rushed down stairs with a worried look in their eyes, as there parents saw them.

"What is wrong Narumi, Mito?" Kushina asked to her two youngest daughters.

"Naru-nii! He isn't here! His room is cleaned out, and he wasn't even in the bathroom!" Both of them said with worried looks. As both Kushina and Minato started to get worried, there Eldest daughter Cynthia came out with a note.

"Found this in the kitchen, its from Naru-kun." Cynthia laid it down and they all read what it said.

 _Dear Family,_

 _If you are reading this well... I am gone~ I decided to hit up another region as Oak, will more than likely forget to bring more starters.. Plus I can't be around **her** or **him..** So I went to another region, only person who knows where I am, is Ash._

 _Sorry about this but, I didn't want to travel Kanto when **they** where doing so, especially when me and **her** planned and talked about doing it for years... I will call you when I hit a major city. I have all of your PokeNav numbers.. I couldn't find mine, so I will have to buy one eventually._

 _Love,_

 _Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki_

At first Cynthia, Minato, and Kushina were worried about Naruto. As they know what those two particular people did to him, while Narumi and Mito were growling and contemplating on going to the hussies house that hurt there beloved Naru-nii and making sure she couldn't start her journey.. Cynthia also had thoughts along that line, but reigned them in as she was a Champion.

They eventually all calmed down, as they know he would call eventually.. That will give them all the time in the world to realize where he is at, get on a plane, find him, and yell and beat him to death. So with that the family decided to pack all the gifts they were going to give him and relax till they got the call.

 **Back in Oldale Town**

Nurse Haruno finally returned with both Leaf's and Mari's pokeball. After thanking Nurse Haruno for the heal I looked towards Wally and motioned him to follow me.

After walking out of the Pokemon Center I let Leaf and Mari materialize. I chuckled as they both scrambled up onto my shoulders and sat there. After going over the plan with the three of them, we set off into Route 102.

* * *

 **Route 102**

On Route 102, we started our search for a Ralts. I fought all the trainers that were just lazing around on the Route, to get more experience, money, and for Wally to collect some knowledge. As we continued to search, we came across the Poochyena that Wally said ambushed him. They were surrounding a pokemon, not just any pokemon though. A Ralts, but this one was different, it was Shiny. Instead of green hair, it was blue.

I sent in Mari and Leaf and told them to take out Poochyena's with a combo of Bullet Seed and Avalanche. It turned out to be a quick fight as they were rather weak, even though they had numbers. I watched as Wally walked up to Ralts who was trembling and ask it for a battle. After a few seconds of Ralts reading Wally's emotions I guess, Ralts nodded its head and got into a battle position.

I watched as Wally sent out his Zigzagoon and sent it to use Tackle on Ralts, who used Teleport to dodge then Growl. I watched as Wally panicked for a second before telling Zigzagoon to use Quick Attack, then Tail Whip. It proved effective as Tail Whip hit Ralts in the eyes blinding it for a second, to give Wally enough time to issue another Quick Attack.

It gave Wally enough time to scrounge around for a Pokeball and throw it at Ralts just as it hit the ground. I watched as the ball shook for almost a minute, before dinging. I saw Wally explode in happiness rushing to pick up the Pokeball and giving Zigzagoon a hug.

"Congrats on the catch, Wally." I said giving him a clap, I watched as he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"T-t-t-thanks! If you didn't help me find one, or take out those Poochyena's I might of not found Ralts." Wally said softly.

I gave him a slap on the back, which made him almost fall to the ground.

"No worries. I am disappointed those Poochyena's were only strong in numbers.. but oh well! I am jealous however your first pokemon is a Shiny Ralts! Take care of it! Any greedy person would love to steal it." I said seriously towards Wally who nodded.

"Anyway, shouldn't you get along to Petalburg? I am going to stay out here for a bit, maybe get lucky.. and find my own Ralts." I said while looking around, before hearing Wally gasp and look towards his watch.

"Y-y-yeah! I am going to be late! See you Naruto!" Wally said before waving towards me and took off towards Petalburg.

I just stood there a minute watching Wally run towards Petalburg, before sighing and turning around.

"Nice dude... Weird, but Nice.." I muttered towards Leaf and Mari who nodded, and walked deeper into Route 102.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 2 hours**

Mari, Leaf, and Me trudged towards Petalburg. In the last two hours, we only ran into Wurmples, a few Tailow, Lotad, Seedot, and too many Poochyena. Not a single Ralts.. Which made me depressed, but I knew it would be a pipe dream to find one.

"Oh well girls.. no new team mate today.. at least you two got in enough battling! Even if they were weak pokemon.. experience is experience, and we shall prevail in Rustboro." I said smiling at both Leaf and Mari, who were nodding off beside each other in the hood of my jacket.

After finally walking out from a path I made in the small little forest on Route 102, I looked up to see the sun setting. I sighed and started to jog to the entrance of Petalburg.

* * *

 **Petalburg City**

As I entered Petalburg, my first thought was to hit the Center to have both Mari and Leaf healed, but that was stopped as a semi-chubby man in a Hawaiian shirt with sun glasses stopped me. He looked me up and down and then at both Leaf and Mari, before chuckling.

"Sorry for stopping you, but the name is Scott. I assume you are a new trainer?" He said while I just raised my eyebrows before nodding.

"Yeah, why.. whats up?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing, I am just traveling around and looking for promising trainers to take on the Battle Frontier. You look like someone a friend of mine told me about..." Scott said while rubbing his chin.

"I see... well if you don't mind me, I want to get to the Center... I am tired and dirty.." I said while frowning at my dirty appearance.

"Hahaha.. Sorry, I hope to see you around Naruto." Scott said before getting into a red sports car and driving off.

"What a weird dude.." I said just staring at the way he left with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged it off, before heading into the Center so I could have both Leaf and Mari healed, before bed time. After walking in and having Nurse Haruno heal both Leaf and Mari, I walked over to the Videophone and decided to see if anyone was at home.. " _Hope no one is home.. I might die."_ I thought before punching in the number for Narumi's and Mito shared PokeNav.

After a minute of ringing, I heard someone panting while picking it up and turning on the video part of the PokeNav. I see a jungle of red hair, so I know it is Mito who answered and I smiled at her.

"Hello there Mito-chan." I said to my younger sister, who smiled like she just got a early Christmas gift before scowling at me.

"NARU-NII! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!" Mito yelled angrily at me, before smirking which made me shiver.

"KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN! NARUMI! ONEE-SAN!" I heard Mito yell loudly, before I heard stomping and a door slamming open the screen going black for a few seconds, then it reappeared and I frozen in fear.

On the screen it showed my parents, and all three sisters.. and they were looking at me pissed off.. " _Shit.. I am dead.."_ I thought while sweating.

[Why hello there son/dear] Both Tou-san and Kaa-san said while a creepy smile.

"Y-y-y-yo." I said timidly while waving.

I shook as I saw my three sisters give me a look that could scare Arceus into submission. It made me want to beg for forgiveness.

"Naru-chan, why didn't you just wait till we came home?" Kaa-san asked with a sad frown. I watched as my sisters nod sadly to.

"Sorry Kaa-san, but I had to leave that day. He only had a few starters left, and with the plane ride.. I could of still lost the chance to get one.. But it is only fair to tell you I am in Hoenn, and Petalburg at the moment." I said hoping they would calm down a bit.

"Really? Hoenn!? YES! Cynthia-onee-san! We can force him to carry our bags in Lilycove!" Narumi said with sparkles in her eyes as I saw the meaning of death in that instant.

"Ufufu, why yes he can, and **will..** isn't that right my beloved **ototou?** " Cynthia said with a scary smile on her face to me.

"Y-y-yes Onee-chan..." I said while shivering.

"Ufufu, that's my Naru-chan." Cynthia said before getting on the head by Mito who was looking at her angry.

"Naru-nii, please let us know when you hit Slateport. Me and Narumi have a interview coming up there in the next month.. and we would like to spend some time with you." Mito said while looking away nervously.

"Sure my cute imouto! I will always make time for you three." I said smiling at her, which caused her to blush.

"Anyway.. I will call you guys when I hit Rustboro.. I am tired as hell, I spent hours looking for a Ralts.. but no luck sadly.. Plus my two pokemon are sleepy also." I said stretching and yawning.

"Ooh~ What two pokemon do you have right now son." Tou-san asked curiously.

"Right now I have a Treecko, and a Mudkip." I said getting whistles from all of my family.

"I see, how did you get the 2nd one? Did Birch just give it to you?" Kaa-san asked this time.

"Yes Kaa-san, he told me a lot of people wanted Torchics, so he had to actually trade in Treeckos and Mudkip for some.. These two were his last ones." I said smiling at the thought of Leaf and Mari.

"Well I am glad they went to you dear, anyway.. you **better** call us when you hit rustboro dear... or I will send **Dragonite** and Cynthia's **Garchomp** you hear? And they will be just as pissed." Kaa-san said with her hair seemingly fly around like it had a mind of its own.

After wishing them all good nights, I sighed and got up. After speaking to Nurse Haruno for a few minutes, and getting signed up for the Hoenn League and getting a room for the night, she handed me back Leaf and Mari's pokeball.

After wishing Nurse Haruno a great night, I headed to the room in the Center. After opening the door, I decided to inspect it as it was one of the bigger ones due to Petalburg being the only City with an Airport on this side till Mauville. It was a decent sized room that was painted plain white, it had two bunk beds, one on the left and the other on the right. It had a standard size fridge, Stove/oven, Sink, a Desk and Computer Chair. Its bathroom was pretty spacious as it had a huge shower, there was six shower heads in the ceiling that acted like a waterfall. After being happy with the accommodations, I stripped down and put on a pair of swim trunks.

I released both Mari and Leaf, who looked around confused until the spotted me.

"All right, you two~ Shower time." I said making them nod.

After washing them and drying them off, I let them go into the room while I locked the door and began my own shower.

After a nice long forty-minute shower, I walked out in my night clothes which consisted of boxers and a white t-shirt. I looked to see both Leaf and Mari asleep on the bed, so I decided to hit the hay early. I set the alarm for 8 a.m. And climbed under the covers while adjusting both Leaf and Mari so they both were between my left and right side. After wishing them a good night, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxxxxX**

After waking up at 8 a.m. I threw on some faded jeans, a long sleeve shirt, boots, and my jacket. After feeding both Leaf and Mari, I placed them in the jackets hood before throwing on my bag. After depositing my Pokedex and Wallet in my back pocket, I walked out the door while locking it. After throwing the Center Towels in the Dirty Clothes Basket in the hall, I went and handed the Card Key to Nurse Haruno before wishing her a wonderful day.

After walking out the Center, I decided to hit up the PokeMart and see if they had any sales. As I walked in, I saw a page that listed all of the sales for the day. I decided to grab a basket and walk around checking out each item. After about twenty minutes I walked up to the counter with: 3 Packages of Assorted Berries, Rope, Matches, PokeChow, 20 Potions, and a few TM's that had Unlimited Re-use for 1000 pokedollars more. So I grabbed: Return, Ice Beam, Dig, Hidden Power, and Toxic for now. I cringed as the total was 21,000 Pokedollars.

After putting everything away, I wandered over to the Petalburg Gym to get info for when I challenged it. As I walked in I walked over to the receptionist and asked for the Gym brochure. As I was looking over the Gym info, I didn't notice someone walking and I walked right into them, knocking them over.

"Oww! What is the big idea!" A voice said.

I looked down and saw a kid that seemed to be around 11-12, he had green hair, and was wearing glasses. I sighed and bent down to pick the kid up.

"Sorry kid, I wasn't paying attention." I said as I helped him up.

"Its all right.. I shouldn't of ran. The name is Max, what is yours... Sweet Arceus! Your Naruto Uzumaki aren't you!?" Max yelled while looking at me.

"Y-y-yeah, why do you know my name max?" I asked with a frown as I didn't want anyone to notice me.

"Well your the only son in the entire Namikaze-Uzumaki family! Not only that, but your sisters brag about you all the time when they are interviewed. You are nicknamed " _The Beloved Brother"_ hehe." Max said while chuckling.

"Damn... I was hoping I would fly under the radar.. Anyway you wouldn't happen to know if Ash stopped by?" I said and watched as Max nodded.

"Yeah.. Him and May are up at the moment actually, follow me." Max said while beckoning me to follow him, so I did as he lead us to the kitchen. Sure as day, Ash and Pikachu were sitting at the table, devouring food and ketchup alike.

"Damn.. slow down Ash, you might choke before you leave for Unova." I said chuckling as I watched him choke for a second due to being scared.

"Oi! Naruto! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Ash said while smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah.. I was going to just skip over and head straight to Rustboro, but I figured I would scope out the Gym for the future." I said rolling my eyes, suddenly a yellow blur landed on my right shoulder and started to rub its cheeks against me.

"Hehe, why hello there pika pal. I hope you have been keeping Ash out of trouble." I said while rubbing Pikachu's head.

" _Chaa! Pikka Piii!"_ Pikachu said while nodding his head happily.

"That's good, I know his Girlfriend will but... who knows, I heard from Birch she was just the female version of Ash.." I said getting a howl of laughter out of Max, as I heard a feminine voice yell in defense.

After introducing myself to the Maple family, I ate breakfast with them due to being forced to by Caroline.. As mothers are scary. As I was eating, I wondered about something.

"Oi, Ash." I said getting his and everyone's attention.

"Yeah?" Ash said back to me.

"Was just wondering, has any of your pokemon had any Eggs?" I said wondering if I could get a hand on one of them.

"Mmm, not at the moment.. I had a Charmander Egg but I sold it to a Trainer. Sorry man." Ash said giving me a sad smile.

"Nah, its okay.. I was hoping I could get a Pichu Egg or something.. Its cool, I guess I can look up on the League Site for registered Breeders that sale pokemon." I said frowning about the actual cost of one of those pokemon.

"I would save it honestly. I heard from May there were three ships coming into Slateport a few weeks ago carrying pokemon from Kalos, Sinnoh, Unova that got attacked by Sharpedos.. So a decent amount could of escaped. They think it might be Team Aqua.." Ash said with a strained smile.

"I see.. Thanks, I shall keep an eye out for trouble. It was nice to meet you Max, May, Norman, Caroline. Was nice to see you again Ash, Pika Pii. I need to head out for Rustboro before my kaa-san sends her Dragonite to drag me back." I said while getting up and waving to them.

After leaving Petalburg Gym, I walked out into Route 104. I fought a few trainers that were scattered along the small beach front, before moving into Petalburg Forest.

* * *

 **Petalburg Forest**

As soon as I stepped in Petalburg Forest, Leaf was on edge. She kept looking around in each direction until she finally pin pointed what she was looking for I guess, and jumped off my shoulder and leapt into the forest.

"Oi! Leaf! Wait!" I yelled at her while rushing behind her.

We started to go deeper into the forest, as I would see Dustox, Beautifly's and such. After fifteen minutes, we came into a clearing and I saw Treecko on a giant slab of rock. Looking at something that was shining due to the light hitting it. I had to cover my eyes as the glare was getting harsher as I closed in on it. After baring the light, I finally got to see what it was.. and I was stumped as it was weird.

In the rock was a small marble looking object. It had a weird design through the middle, the actual marble was green, and the colors acted like Ying and yang. One side was orange and the other side was green, and it pulsated a light as Treecko was near it. After a few minutes, I decided to reach in and pry it out. As I did a small pulse of energy shot out and into the Forest.

"I don't like that..." I muttered as that could end up being trouble.

I pocketed he weird stone and put Leaf on my shoulder, before turning around and jogged back into the forest. After a few minutes we came back onto the path which was paved for cars to drive through. As I was walking through the forest, taking in the sites I wondered what the stone could be. It was obviously for Treecko, or maybe Grass types in general.. Maybe I could ask the people at Devon Corps in Rustboro, since they specialize in weird stones...

After a bit more of walking, we heard someone yell in what sounded like distress. So I rushed to where the sound was coming from and I saw a dude in a lab coat with a clip board, being surrounded by two dudes in weird outfits. One had a Red cloak with a M that looked like a volcano, and the other dude was wearing a Blue and white stripped shirt and a bandanna with a weird looking A on it. They both were arguing at each other.

[Look here dip shit! He is going to hand over the Devon Goods to Team Magma/Aqua!] They yelled at each other as the scientist dude was shaking.

I decided to make my presence known and started to howl in laughter at the two idiots in front of me, which effectively brought a end to them arguing.

[What is funny Dumb Ass!] They both yelled at me simultaneously.

"Just two complete looking retards." I said with a wave of my hand which pissed them off to no end.

[Thats it! Go Poochyena!] They both yelled before growling and looking at each other.

[We take care of the kid first, then get the Item from the dumb ass, then fight for it! Deal?] They both said to each other before nodding.

I sighed and told Leaf and Mari to take battle stations. I watched as they both told Poochyena's to use Howl.

"Mari! Avalanche the grass." I told Mari and watched as she froze the entire ground around us. I smirked and looked at Leaf.

"Leaf, hit them with Bullet Seed." I told Leaf and watched as she bombarded them with Bullet Seed, before I looked back to Mari.

"Mari, Water Gun." I said and watched as they both pummeled Poochyena's to defeat.

"Well.. that was fast.." I said sighing, as they both grew enraged before recalling their Poochyena's while swearing they would return, and ran off.

As soon as they disappeared, the Lab dude rushed me into a hug, while crying...

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! I would have been fired if they got the Devon Goods!" He said while making sure he still had the package.

"Its no problem... Next time, don't come into the forest with them.. makes it easy to get ambushed.." I said while the dude nodded and told me to stop by the Devon Corps later so I could get a reward.. Snap~

After spending a bit more time in the Forest while fighting the few Bug trainers, and pokemon that were around.. I decided to exit out into Route 104.

* * *

 **Route 104**

The first thing I saw as I stepped on Route 104, was a weird looking building off to the left surrounded by Berry Trees. I made a note to visit it on when I was on the way back to Petalburg.

I fought a few trainers that were using Zigzagoons, I had a great Double Battle with some young twins that were using a Lotad and Seedot. I got extremely lucky as Mudkip learned Water Pulse during the fight. Which took out Seedot in two hits.

After promising to them that I would come back for a rematch, I started to walk on the bridge that covered the small lake before Rustboro. I fought some fisherman who only had Magikarp, as it was the only pokemon in the Rust Lake.

 **Rustboro City**

After entering Rustboro City, the first thing I decided to do was go get a room at the Pokemon Center and call it a day.

"All right Leaf, Mari. Lets go grab a room. We can go site seeing tomorrow as well as visiting Devon Corps for our reward.. If they let me choose I know what I want, as it just came out not even a month ago.." I said getting a nod from both Leaf and Mari.

After making a pit stop by a fast food joint to grab a burger and fry, I ended up at the Pokemon Center grabbing a room after Nurse Haruno gave Leaf and Mari a check up.

After eating and throwing away my trash, and feeding both of them. I decided to hit the hay early, and call the house in the morning. I put Leaf and Mari on my side, before wishing them both good night, and fell asleep eventually.

* * *

 **That is Chapter 2. Not really action y.. But I promise it will pick up. At least we saw Wally and his Shiny Ralts.. So Jelly Naruto is.**

 **Instead of Nurse Joys.. We got Nurse Sakura!**

 **Kukuku, his sisters are in-denial bro-cons. How will Naruto ever fade from the spot light when his sisters love to brag about him? _The Beloved Brother.._**

 **I know the only fight I tried to describe as that weak ass fight in Petalburg Forest from the Game.. but honestly, it was a weak fight.. I shall step it up with Roxanne.**

 **Next Chapter we shall see some Training, Gym Fight, his Reward!? And Rustboro Tunnel Fight, a long with a new Team Mate.**

* * *

 **As for Naruto's Second Gym Type I was thinking Dark. As it hasn't been made into a Gym yet. So who should be his strongest Dark Type? I will not give him a Darkrai.**

 **I had a few PM's asking how I was going to make a Gym in this Fic. Well my way is, to become a Gym you have to replace one. So you fight a Gym Leader and the winner either becomes the new Gym or stays Leader.**

 **But not only that, the one you beat represents your number. So I couldn't just go up and beat someone like Brock or Roxanne and be the 8th Gym. You take there spot on the Power Poll.**

* * *

 **I am trying to decide what his most over protective pokemon will be.. I was thinking either a Salamance, Zoroak, or Luxray.**

* * *

 **I had a few PM's saying I should change Swampert for Milotic.. I love Milotic and it is my favorite Water type, but Swampert is a Dual Threat.**

 **I also had a PM about if I was going to give him a Legendary.. If I do, it will be one of the ones with Base Stats of 580.. So either one of the Johto Dogs, Kanto Birds, or Unova Genie Trio.**

* * *

 **Leave a Review to let me know what you think so far.  
**


	3. Rustboro City and Rustboro Tunnel

**A few people have PM'd me asking for Wincest. So I will let you guys decide if you want that.. We already have Pokemon Loving~ So it can't hurt it anyway.. It will take a long time though if we go Wincest route, just like PokeHarem.**

 **So if you guys decide.. it will be a Poke/Human Harem, with his female pokemon and sisters.. maybe a Nurse Sakura in there somewhere..**

* * *

 **The God of Destruction Naruto: Maybe to the sisters, no to Yvetal. I am only going to use the weaker Legendaries, sorry.**

 **Spidersage: Thanks.**

 **Deathdraco666: We shall see, he must hit Unova first.**

 **DragonPony022: Maybe a few rendezvous with the sexy Sakura~ I picture her as the one at the end of Naruto after her and Sasuke had their daughter. It will be a Grass and Dark more than likely, and change between Single/Double, and a few different events like in the Orange League. As for becoming a Leader here is my requirements: Have to fund your own Gym, Take the Gym Leader Course, Pass the Examination Test, Beat the Gym Leader you want to take over for, Participate in two Leagues. It would be different for inheriting a Gym. Plus Naruto could easily get a Gym without doing the League, they only ask that so they know you can handle it.. His Father and Sister alone could get him a Gym in a second.. Perks to having two champions as family.**

 **Eniox27: I might write a Pokephilia scene eventually... Sorry they will stay pokemon. I like the Bro-con angle.. I would pity his enemies due to it. I plan to give him a Bisharp, it will be his most over protective and possessive one.. I just have to think of an angle to bring it in.. I was thinking about making it Shiny and have Hunter J after it.**

 **Uber Ghidorah: Those are some good ones, but I plan to only have Sceptile as his only Gym Mega pokemon.**

 **Groovemaster96: I will, I will have both Bisharp and Zoroak.**

* * *

 **Rustboro City Pokemon Center – 8:49 A.M.**

I stirred in my sleep due to something tickling my nose. I couldn't help it but sneeze very loud.

"A-a-a-ACHOO!" I sneezed sitting up, after rubbing my nose I looked around to see Treecko on the floor..

"Hehehe.. Sorry Leaf, I couldn't help it." I said while rubbing my head sheepishly.

" _Tree, Tree, Ckooo" Leaf said while jumping on my shoulder before rubbing her face against mine._

After getting up and throwing on clothes and pocketing my wallet, pokedex, and card key. I placed my pokeballs in left pocket, I put Leaf and Mari on my shoulder and walked out the room's door. After walking down the hall for a few, we entered the Cafeteria and decided to grab breakfast really quick. So after eating some Toast and Eggs, while giving Leaf and Mari some Pokechow with berries, we headed out the doors.

After walking out the door and walking down the small road, I stop as I heard yelling coming from the giant building in front of me.

"Eh, That must be Devon Corps.." I said while watching a dude with the same weird red cloack from yesterday running on to the road before going towards Route 116..

"Hmm, he is heading towards the Rustboro Tunnel... He won't get through, I heard it caved in.." I said frowning before seeing the same dude in the lab coat from yesterday yell before following him towards Route 116.

"Shit... I really don't want to get involved in this, but oh well.." I sighed before scratching both Leaf's and Mari's head before walking towards the direction they went.

After a few minutes I finally caught up to the lab dude from yesterday, he was hunched over near the entrance to Route 116 gasping for air and mumbling "I am fucked.." over and over. So I walked over to him and poked him. I watched as he jumped and turned around with both his hands up like he was going to use Karate Chop.

"Yo." I said while raising my hand and watched as he sighed before relaxing.

"You again... Great timing! I need your help! Team Magma stole the Goods again.. I can't go much farther due to not having a pokemon.. Please get them back and I will give you another Gift!" The lab dude said while begging me.

"All right.. I hope this dude is stronger, I need more experience before fighting Roxanne.." I said while telling him I will be back soon.

* * *

 **Route 116**

I began searching around for the Team Magma member who stole the goods. I walked farther into the Route while fighting the trainers that were on the Route at the same time. Along with fighting Tailows, and Poochyena's. After fighting the final dude I saw on the Route who used Rock types, I noticed a small hut.

I walked up to the hut and knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes. After no answer, I just shrugged it off and turned towards the Tunnel.

I became confused as I saw a Old Man pacing back and forth in front of the Tunnel. I decided to see if he needed any help with anything. After walking up to him and having him notice me I wave to him.

"Sup." I said with a wave, while Mari and Leaf waved there paw and hand in greeting also.

"Excuse me young man, but you wouldn't happen to be going into the Tunnel?" The Old Man asked me with a pleading voice.

"Erm, yeah. Some dude stole something and I was asked to get it back, why whats up?" I said to the Old Man with raised eyebrows.

"Please save my precious Peeko! She was taken by this brat in a red cloak!" The old man begged me with a sad face.

"Sure. Just stay out here.." I said while walking pass him and into the Tunnel.

* * *

 **Rustboro Tunnel**

As I entered Rustboro Tunnel, I had to squint my eyes for a minute due to going from bright light to darkness. After letting my eyes adjust, I look around and start to walk down the path while noticing Whismurs and Geodudes. After ignoring them and continuing on, I heard a pokemon in distress.

" _Hmm, sounds like a Wingull.. Odd, why is it in here?"_ I thought while turning the corner and I stopped.

In front of me was a dude in a Team Magma cloak, behind him was a Wingull cowering in the corner. The Magma Grunt was growling and yelling.

"DAMN IT! NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WAS CAVED IN! FUCK!" The Team Magma Grunt yelled while stomping the ground furiously.

I watched as the Wingull that I assume is Peeko try and sneak by and escape. But got kicked by the Magma Grunt and hit the wall. I watched as he sneered down at the Wingull while I felt rage build up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! You ain't going anywhere! You are mine now! Kukuku! Now help me get out of this fucking tunnel, or you will pay.." The Magma Grunt sneered at the Wingull who shook its head furiously.

"Fuck it..." I muttered and turned the corner and flipped off the Magma Grunt.

"Yo. What is a Bitch like you doing in a tunnel, picking on poor pokemon?" I said while giving a disgusted look at the Grunt.

"Hush up, punk. Move out of the way or die." The Magma douche said while reaching for his pokeball and released a Poochyena..

"Seriously? What is up with you losers and using Poochyena's.. I hope this one is stronger than the dumb ass from the forest." I said while releasing Leaf.

"Lets do this punk! Poochyena, BITE!" The Magma Grunt yelled towards Poochyena who nodded and ran towards Leaf with its mouth open.

"Leaf, Bullet Seed now." I said and watched as Leaf hit Poochyena in the face with Bullet Seeds. It caused Poochyena to howl in pain before shaking its head back and forth.

"Grr! Poochyena, HOWL!" The Grunt yelled in fury.

I watched as Poochyena tensed up before releasing a howl to the sky. Which effectively raised its attack.

"Mm, Leaf. Quick Attack." I said and watched as Leaf speed off almost a blur and slammed into Poochyena's side.

"HAHA! Poochyena, FIRE FANG!" The Grunt yelled, I gasped as it bite down on Leaf with its mouth encased in fire.

"Shit! Leaf, are you okay?" I yelled hoping she was okay, I watched as she grunted before giving me a thumbs up.

"All right, Leaf. I know we haven't mastered it, but Quick Attack, then Drain Punch!" I yelled watching as Leaf nodded and shot off towards Poochyena.

"Poochyena! Fire Fang again!" The Grunt yelled

"Take it girl, then knock that damn mutt out!" I yelled as I saw Leaf get hit with Fire Fang again.

" _I hope this works... We couldn't get it mastered yet.."_ I thought praying it worked or I would be begging her forgiveness later.

I watched as Leaf grunted in pain before her right fist was covered in a brown energy before slamming it in to Poochyena's side as the mutt howled in pain. I jumped up and down as I saw Poochyena glow green which meant its health was being taken. After a minute, Poochyena fell to the ground with swirls in it's eyes indicating it was knocked out.

"ARGGH! USELESS FUCKING MUTT! RETURN!" The Grunt yelled in rage as he returned his pokemon.

"Great Job girl. Return." I said returning Leaf as she was still damaged from both Fire Fangs.

I walked up to the Grunt and slammed my foot into his stomach while he was looking the other way. I grabbed his arm and flipped him in the air, and slammed him on the ground before punching him in the face two times. I grabbed some Zip-ties out of my bag and tied up his arms and ankles.

After making sure the Grunt couldn't leave, I took out the package he stole and placed it in my bag. I turned around to see Wingull looking at me with hope and fear, so I got up and walked over to it slowly as it would back up more.

"Hey there.. Your name is Peeko right?" I said which caused the Wingull to look up surprised before nodding its head.

"That's good, a Old guy outside, I assume your trainer asked me to get you back for him." I said while stroking its right wing, as it looked up with tears in its eyes.

"It is all right little one, hop up on my shoulder and we will get you back into his arms." I said with a smile and chuckled as Peeko chirped its named and landed on my shoulder before pecking my cheek in thanks.

I turned around and started to jog down the only path in the Tunnel, and out of it in hopes of the Old Man still being there.. If I would of turned around, I would of noticed something come out of the ground before looking at me, and dig back down before following me.

 **Route 116**

After walking out of the Tunnel I immediately notice the old dude sitting near the wooden house. I pointed to him and watched Peeko chirp its name and fly over to him before landing on the poor dudes head who jumped up in fright.

As I walked over, I saw him take the Wingull off of his head and gasp before hugging it tightly to his chest.

"Peeko, girl! You are okay! I was worried." The old dude said while Peeko was chirping her name back to him happily.

I watched as the old dude let her perch on top of his head, before spotting me. I was surprised as the old dude blinked over to me, before grabbing me in a bear hug..

"Rgggh! Can't breath!" I gasped out as I was turning blue. I heard the old dude chuckle sheepishly as he let me down.

"Haha... sorry my boy! I can't thank you enough for saving Peeko!" The old dude said before looking me over before nodding his head.

"You wouldn't happen to be a trainer my boy?" The old man said making me raise a eyebrow before nodding.

"Yeah.. Why what is up old man?" I said getting the old man to chuckle at the way I called him.

"The name is Briney. I am a former Sailor for the Hoenn Pokemon Navy. I just realized I can thank you by giving you a life to both Dewford, and Slateport.. I own the house by Route 104, right before Petalburg Forest.. If you ever need a lift, come by.. but I must go, I want to get Peeko home.. So see you around kid!." Mr. Briney said before walking away with Peeko, but before he could get to far I decided to shout my name to him.

"The name is NARUTO! Old man!" I yelled to him as he walked away, I could hear him chuckle as he was getting farther away.

After shrugging my shoulder, I decided to head back into Rustboro.. But before I could take a few steps, something popped out of the ground and knocked me on my ass.. I groaned and looked up and didn't see anything, until I felt something tap my leg.

I looked down and raised a eyebrow as I was looking at a small bug.. It was small and white. It had 4 legs, two small wings sticking out its back and two antennae sticking out in front of its mouth.

" _Caddda~"_ The pokemon known as Nincada said happily as it eye smiled towards me.

"Hello there little one.. I am sorry if I stepped on you." I said smiling down at it. I watched as it shook its head negatively before pointing at the tunnel and back to me.

"Eh? You saw my battle in there?" I said with a tilted head, and chuckled as it eye smiled and nodded its head towards me.

"I see.. Do you want to battle?" I said thinking that is what this one wants, but it shook its head no before pointing at my pokeballs.

"I see.. You want to come with me?" I said getting a nod from the small bug pokemon.

I chuckled and pulled out a net ball and let it suck him in. After a few seconds it dinged singaling I caught him.

" _I am kind of sad, it didn't want to battle... feels cheap getting it easy.. oh well~ I can use it in Rustboro Gym."_ I thought before pulling out my pokedex to scan it.

[ **Nincada: The Trainee Pokemon – This pokemon is Male, it has the ability Compound Eyes. Known moves are: Harden, Scratch, Sand Attack, Giga Drain,** _ **Feint Attack (L) (EM)**_ ]

After whistling I decided to head back into Rustboro City, I wanted to get the Devon Corps meeting over with so I can go and train..

So with that I started to jog back into Rustboro City.

* * *

 **Rustboro City**

The first thing I did as I re-entered Rustboro was dash over to the Pokemon Center. I had Nurse Haruno give Leaf a heal and check up, and that I would come back and pick her up in a little bit. After having that taken care of, I walked out of the Pokemon Center and walked over to the Devon Corporation and walked through the double doors.

As I entered the Double Doors I saw the dude from earlier sitting in a chair, looking like he might have a panic attack. I walked over and got his attention, which caused him to bum rush me and start asking question, after question..

After silencing him with the package, he gave me a hug with the strength of a Snorlax. After having my life flashed before my eyes, he basically dragged me into a elevator and up to the top floor. As I got out he pulled me towards an old man, who was chuckling.

"Hehe.. I am sorry about Brendan's way of dragging you here.. But I wanted to meet the kid who pretty much saved Team Magma getting something that could ruin a lot of lives. My name is Stephen Stone, CEO of the Devon Corps. What is your name kid?" Stephen said with mirth in his eyes.

"The name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, Mr. Stone." I said getting gasps from both of them, before Mr. Stone nodded his head.

"I thought so.. You look way too much like Minato." Mr. Stone said with a chuckle.

"Well I want to Thank You, for saving our asses.. More so since I know you are the heir of Uzumaki Industries.." Mr. Stone said while getting into a thinking position.

"Eh, former heir sir. My sisters are planning to take over when they get older." I said getting a nod from Mr. Stone.

"I see.. Any one of the three would be great, hmm.. Do you have a PokeNav Plus, Naruto?" Mr. Stone said thinking of possible ways to repay the boy.

"Eh... I have the regular Nav, but I left it at home... I plan to buy a Plus when I got the money." I said rubbing my head sheepishly, while Mr. Stone smiled and turned to Brendan.

"Brendan, bring Mr. Uzumaki our newest PnP, the one with the App we just developed." Mr. Stone sai getting Brendan to nod and rush down stairs, which caused me to raise my eyebrows in confusion. After a few minutes, Brendan returned with a Orange PokeNav Plus.

"This here Naruto, is Mine and Kushina's Technological Love Child.. It is probably the most advanced PokeNav Plus ever.. It has Internet access anywhere, up-to-date weather, Video Phone capability, Resturant/PokeMart/Center locations anywhere, and PokeSpeech." Mr. Stone said while blowing anime smoke out of his nose in a proud action.

"Eh.. PokeSpeech?" I said as I haven't heard anything about this App before..

"It lets you understand what the pokemon you have caught say.. Pretty much you can hear every pokemon talk in English, since only pokemon who can use Aura or Psychic moves can speak telepathically." Mr. Stone said while I could only stare in awe.

"Wouldn't this be expensive then?" I said getting a nod from both of the other men in the room.

"Yup, it costs 100,000 pokedollars, then you have to pay 1,000 pokedollars a month as payment for internet and such. It might seem a lot now, but for trainers and such.. worth the price.." Mr. Stone said while I couldn't help but nod.. " _The start up price is high.. but 1,000 a month just for unlimited net and weather.. is pretty cheap.."_ I thought.

"And it is yours free.. Those plans are priceless, so I think it is fair.. But enough of that.. Brendan has a gift for you also, as you saved his job and probably life..." Mr. Stone said while gesturing towards Brendan, who cleared his throat.

"Yes.. I could of ended up dead, even though it doesn't happen often... But I would like to present you with this." Brendan said while thrusting out a box.

"In there contains goggles, that will allow you to see in the darkest caves, and through the nastiest sandstorms." Brendan said while I took out some blue goggles before placing them in my bag.

I extended my hand to shake both Brendan's and Mr. Stones hands. After a minute, Brendan wished me farewell as he needed to get back to work. After he left, Mr. Stone cleared his throat which got my attention.

"Naruto, I need you to do a huge favor for me.." Mr. Stone said while bringing out a Letter and the same package from before..

"I need you to give the Letter to my son Steven, he is currently on the island of Dewford exploring a cave. I also need you to give this package to Captain Steve in Slateport, you can find him in the shipping building." Mr. Stone said while handing them both to me, I nodded and desposited them both in my bag.

"No worries, Mr. Stone. I will deliver them both without fail." I said getting a laugh from Mr. Stone.

"I know you will my boy.. Now if you excuse me, but I have paperwork to do.." Mr. Stone said while frowning at the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

I chuckled and bid him farewell, and headed back towards the Pokemon Center. After grabbing Leaf, I went back to the room. Before releasing Mari and Nincada, I pulled out what looked like a hearing aid, attached to a neck style bluetooth device.. After putting it on, I turned it on and started the PokeSpeech app. After registering it with my PokeDex, it told me I could turn off my PokeNav Plus and it would still work. So after turning it off, I released Mari and Nincada.

I watched as Nincada look around before spotting Mari and he waved his front right leg and spoke.

" _Hello Miss. I assume you are my trainers other pokemon."_ Nincada said in a gentle male tone.

" _Yes, our trainer calls me Mari. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."_ Mari said while introducing her self to Nincada.

" _My name is Leaf. Me and Mari are Naruto's starter pokemon. Welcome to the team, we will become the strongest pokemon in the world for Naruto."_ Leaf said while jumping off the bed and walking over to both Mari and Leaf.

"Ehhh, you don't have to become strongest for me you three.." I said which caused them all to freeze and look at me with wide-eyes.. After a minute Leaf spoke up.

" _Y-y-y-you can understand us now?"_ Leaf said with wide-eyes.

"Ah yeah. I got this PokeNav earlier that had PokeSpeech App on it, it allows me to understand and speak to you guys, as long I have caught you." I said getting three separate nods.

" _I see, Naruto.. I mean Master... I am glad you can understand us, it will make conversation easier."_ Mari said while eye smiling at me.

"Ehh, don't need to call me Master.. Just Naruto or a nick name will be fine... On the subject, do you want a name Nincada?" I said getting a thoughtful look from Nincada.

" _Mmm, sure. What you got for me big guy?"_ Nincada said with a eye smile.

"How about Striker? Ninjask is super fast, so it would be a great name for when you evolve.." I said and got a furious nod from Nincada.

" _I like it! Makes me sound like a Ninja, like my species evolves into! Kukuku! I shall be the strongest and fastest Ninjask in the world."_ Striker said while cackling evilly in his own language.

"I will make sure you are hehe.. It is getting late anyway... I am going to grab a shower then get ready for bed.. Here is some food and water for you girls and guys." I said while giving them some berries and water.

As I walked to the shower I heard both Leaf and Mari clear as day due to the PokeSpeech still being on..

[ _Master in the shower... hehehe...]_ They both said while Striker just asked " _You two okay?"_ Which got me to chuckle as I walked into the shower. I made sure to take off the PokeSpeech equipment before I jumped in.

After a nice hour long shower, I came back out in my sleep wear which was pajama pants and a t-shirt. As I walked towards the bed... I noticed it was totally messed up..

"Oi.. What is going on?" I said while Striker popped his head up and gave me a eyesmile.

" _Sorry Boss, but I was just making my bed.. We Nincada burrow under stuff.. so I had Leaf and Mari help me move the blankets and pillows to make a small burrow."_ Striker said which just made me chuckle.

"All right... Just don't destroy any of the sheets and stuff.. I will sleep on the other side for the night.." I said while walking over and laying down on the other Bunk Bed.

After a minute both Leaf and Mari jumped on top of me before getting in there position on both sides of me.

[ _Good Night, Mari/Leaf, Good Night Master..]_ They both said as yawned while nodding off. I smiled and kissed them both on there heads.

"Night, Leaf, Mari, Striker." I said yawning as Striker just said " _Night"_ back to me..

As all three of them fallen asleep I was thinking of ways to train before fighting Roxanne..

" _I hope I can do this.. This will be my first Official Fight.."_ I thought before going to bed dreaming about the fight I would have in the coming days.

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 3..**

 **I know it is kind of cliché to give him a way to speak to his pokemon.. But meh~**

 **We shall see Rustboro Gym, Dewford Town, and Granite Cave next chapter.**

 **I bet no one saw a Nincada coming... He is going to have a super fast Ninjask, not sure if I will give him Shedninja though..**

 **As for his Gym Team.. I have three for each type at the moment.. Still not sure on the last three for each one.**

* * *

 **His Grass is this so far:**

 **Sceptile**

 **Ferrothorn**

 **Roserade**

 **His Dark team is this so far:**

 **Zoroak**

 **Bisharp**

 **Greninja**

* * *

 _ **Pokemon so far:**_

 **Mudkip ( _Mari)-Female-_ Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Avalanche, Mirror Coat, Water Pulse, Dig.**

 **Treecko ( _Leaf) – Female-_ Tackle, Pound, Leer, Absorb, Bullet Seed, Drain Punch.**

 **Nincada ( _Striker)- Male –_ Harden, Scratch, Sand Attack, Giga Drain, Feint Attack.**

* * *

 **Leave a review to tell me what you think, and suggestions for the last three members for his Dark and Grass Gym Team.  
**


	4. Rustboro Gym!

**Infernogates: Maybe a Drapion or the Vulture... I don't like Krokodile too much, and thanks.**

 **Eniox27: that would defeat the purpose of putting Sakura in the story then as a Nurse.**

 **Bigluke7456: Thanks.**

 **DragonPony022: Thanks, and its the start of wanting the Master D! But it will take a goood while for them to act on it. Who knows it might not be one of them to get it first~ As for Meganium, I was planning to put him in Johto originally.. but decided Hoenn for now. He will deff. Get one. As for Shiftry, more than likely.. Jiraya is in the story hehe.. I just haven't put him in yet. As for Virizon... I forgot the justice group was in the same range.. So I will deff, put her in consideration. I like all three Dark suggestions, I will put them in thought also.. He will have more than six for each team, it will just take a while to get up to Gym Strength. As for Nincada... Kukuku, let's just say the Uzumaki luck will come through big soon..**

 **Frozen Shadow 95: I shall think about your suggestions. I really just want him to have 1 Mega for his Gym.**

 **Anon: Kuku, I should give him a Cacnea that is just like James.. Very affectionate.**

 **CoolBeanz7: As for Froakie, not sure yet.. I might have Cynthia get the Egg for him.. Or maybe due to the ships that got attacked in Slateport. He and she is Kiba and Hinata, it will be explained, it isn't anything bad. I am honestly thinking giving him two legendaries, and have them both outside there ball. So I will take those three in consideration as long they are under 600 Base Stats, maybe two people but not in Hoenn. He will travel with Narumi and Mito for a bit in Hoenn. Thanks a lot.**

 **Allhailthesith: Would be too easy to give him one~ Kuku, I glad you like... such an immoral story.**

* * *

 **Rustboro Pokemon Center – Next Day**

Naruto woke up the next day after a refreshing night of sleep. After getting up and stretching, Naruto reached down and woke up Leaf and Mari, before waking up Striker.

"Mari, Leaf, Striker… Time to wake up…" Naruto said soothingly as the three pokemon woke up.

After they woke up and did their own little stretches, they rushed over to Naruto and spoke their own greetings.

" _Good Morning, Master."_ Mari and Leaf said to Naruto.

" _Morning, Boss."_ Striker said to Naruto.

"Good Morning to you three as well." Naruto said while fixing them their breakfast which consisted of PokeChow and Berries for Leaf, and Mari. While Striker had some PokeChow made just for his species, which smelled horrible.

After making sure they were all okay, Naruto grabbed him some clothes before turning on his shower. After spending twenty-minutes washing his body and hair, Naruto came out the bathroom in Gym shorts and a tank top.

"You three ready for some training?" Naruto said to his three pokemon. After getting a nod in confirmation from Mari, Leaf, and Striker; Naruto returned them before grabbing his PokeDex and TMs.

After making sure he had everything for the day, Naruto walked out the Center Room while locking the door behind him. After finding Nurse Haruno, Naruto asked her if they had a training room.

"Ara… it is out back. We have a pool for Water types, a dirt field for regular training, and a track for working on endurance." Nurse Haruno said towards Naruto.

After bowing to Nurse Haruno, Naruto walked out back and nodded as he that it would work just fine.

"All right, Leaf, Mari, Striker. Come on out." Naruto said while releasing his first three pokemon.

After Treecko, Mudkip, and Nincada materialized from their pokeball, Naruto brought out the TM's he bought in Petalburg.

"All right you three. In Petalburg I bought the TM's: Return, Dig, Ice Beam, Hidden Power, and Toxic. Now it is time to choose one or two to learn and then practice today." Naruto said as looked towards his three pokemon.

"I was thinking about letting Striker have Dig for now, Mari for Ice Beam, and Dig. And you Leaf for Hidden Power, and Toxic." Naruto said while watching his three pokemon think for a bit.

" _Sure, Striker would be a natural at Dig. It will take me and Leaf a good while to get out moves down. So it would give you time to teach Striker another move."_ Mari said while getting a nod from both Leaf and Striker.

" _Yeah, my species is a natural at Dig. I would hold off on Hidden Power for both me and Mari until we fully evolve, due to it is set in stone. After I master Dig, we can try Hone Claws… I knew a few who learned it after harsh training."_ Striker said making me, surprised at his knowledge but I just shook it off and laughed.

"All right. It sounds good then, I am going to return you three then use the TMs. Afterwards I will release you and issue you training orders while I get yelled at by my family before jogging." Naruto said while returning Leaf, Mari, and Striker to their pokeballs.

After pulling out the TM's and Pokedex. Naruto put Strikers pokeball on the little add-on he bought when buying the TM's. After selecting Dig, Naruto pushed _learn_ on the screen and waited till it said " _moved successfully learned"_ before removing Strikers pokeball. After returning the pokeball, Naruto put Mari's on the little tray, before selecting Dig, and Ice Beam. After getting the same little message saying it was done, Naruto returned Mari's pokeball to his belt.

As Naruto was putting Leaf's pokeball in the tray he had a thought, " _I wonder what type Hidden Power will turn out as…"_ as he clicked _learn_ it let him choose what type Hidden Power Leaf would learn.

" _Hoo… Shit, I didn't expect this… Hm… I should choose the one that covers most of Leaf's weaknesses… Let's see, she is weak to Fire, Flying, Bug, Poison, and Ice. So that leaves pretty much Ground or Rock… Meh, let's do Rock, if I fight a flying pokemon I will use Mari."_ Naruto thought before deciding on Rock.

After hitting Rock Type, Naruto watched as Leaf's pokeball glowed dark brown before getting the message she learned Hidden Power. After doing the same thing for Toxic, Naruto set the pokeball back on his belt.

"All right, come on out again. Leaf, Mari, Striker." Naruto said while releasing the three of them.

After releasing them he gave the three of them there training instructions. Naruto told Striker to go practice Dig and speed it up until he could Dig 10 feet below in under thirty seconds, then return for more instructions. Naruto told Mari to do the same as Striker before taking a break, then work on freezing a Water Gun which would theoretically be the same as Ice Beam. Then to work on Accuracy, Speed, of Water Gun, Water Pulse, and Ice Beam. Naruto told Leaf to work on shooting Toxic at multiple targets, accuracy, and speed of Hidden Power. Then he told all three of them to work on endurance by running around the track, and for both Leaf and Mari to swim.

After clapping his hands signaling the start of the training session, Naruto went over to a tree and sat down.

"Eh… Let's get this over with…" He said before dialing the home number on his new PokeNav.

After a few seconds, an angry looking red headed demon by the name of Kushina Uzumaki picked up the phone.

"Ara~ Naru-chan! **How considerate of you to call**." Kushina said while Naruto was cowering under his mother's gaze.

"H-h-hey K-k-kaa-chan!" Naruto said while refusing to look her in the eyes.

"How is my baby boy doing?" Kushina said to her son.

"I am doing okay, Kaa-chan. How is Tou-san, and my sisters doing?" Naruto said with a small smile that was mirrored by Kushina.

"They are doing okay dear… Mito, Narumi, and Cynthia are pissed you didn't call yesterday… So please enlighten me on why you didn't?" Kushina said while a dark aura surrounded her that looked like a vicious ninetails.

"Eeep… You see Kaa-chan! I was helping out Mr. Stone, a Team Magma Grunt stole the Devon Goods. So I went into Rustboro Tunnel to get them back. On the way back I ran into a new team mate, and then I got dragged into Devon Corps. They gave me the PokeNav Plus he said both of you worked on." Naruto said while getting wide eyes from Kushina.

"I see… He gave you the Orange one with PokeSpeech?" Kushina said while getting a curious gaze from Naruto.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Naruto said while getting a small chuckle from his mother.

"It was the one I built that I was going have sent to you… I see he gave it out as a reward for you. Take care of it! That particular one cost 230k Pokedollars to make, it is damn near indestructible." Kushina said getting a gulp and a nervous nod from her son.

"I promise Kaa-chan! I just wanted to let you and the rest know, I should be in Slateport in around two weeks… I have to spend some time on Dewford looking for Steven, then training for the Gym there. I shall call when I am about to leave for Slateport so Narumi and Mito can get there." Naruto said getting a smile from Kushina.

"Ara, it isn't only them who will be joining you. Me, your father, and Cynthia decided to come along as well…" Kushina said making Naruto to pale as a ghost, which caused Kushina to laugh.

"I see… I can't wait, hurray… Well I will call you later Kaa-chan. I need to get back to training for Roxanne. Bye!" Naruto said while hanging up after getting a bye from his mother.

After putting the PokeNav up, Naruto got up and started jogging around the track while keeping eyes on Leaf, Striker, and Mari.

After a good hour jog, Naruto stopped them all for lunch before starting again. They kept on with training until early in the evening. Around six in the evening, Naruto signaled them to stop which caused all three of the pokemon to cheer in happiness.

After returning them to their pokeballs, Naruto walked back into the Pokemon Center extremely sweaty from the jogging, pull-ups, and other exercises he did while his pokemon trained.

"No point in letting my body get rusty…" Naruto muttered to his self while walking up to the front desk.

After getting Nurse Haruno's attention, Naruto chuckled as she blushed heavily at his sweaty appearance.

"Ara… Nurse Haruno do you like what you see?' Naruto said while giving her a teasing smile while thinking " _Kukuku, she is soo easy to read…"_

"N-n-no! Mou! Quit teasing me! What can I do for you, Mr. Uzumaki?" Nurse Haruno said with an irritated smile.

"Heh sorry, Sakura. You are just so easy to tease. Can you please heal my pokemon… they trained hard for the day." Naruto said getting a small smile and a nod from the Nurse known as Sakura.

"Sure. Please come back in thirty-minutes, the machine is not working at full power so it will take longer to heal." Sakura said to Naruto who only nodded.

"Okay, it will give me time to grab a shower." Naruto said while heading towards his room, before turning back towards Sakura who rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ufufu, you could always join me… S-a-k-u-r-a…" Naruto said in a seductive tone while raising his tank top to show some of his abs.

Naruto howled in laughter as Sakura turned bright red, which steam coming out of her ears while sputtering incoherently. Before running into the back room to heal his pokemon.

"I told you… you are too easy to tease… heheh." Naruto muttered with a small laugh, while opening his door.

* * *

 **Timeskip: Thirty Minutes**

After grabbing a relaxing shower, and throwing his clothes into the wash. Naruto went into the main room and grabbed Mari, Leaf, and Striker's pokeballs.

After returning to their room, Naruto let all three out before scooping them up.

"All right you three… bath time!" Naruto said in a sing-songy voice which caused all three to stiffen.

After swapping into swim trunks, Naruto threw Leaf and Mari into the shower, while putting Striker into the small mud bath in the room. After giving both Leaf and Mari a good wash down to make sure they were clean. Much to both of their embarrassment and liking… Naruto dried them off and shooing them out of the bathroom, before turning to Striker.

"All right… Let's get this over with, I am hungry and sleepy." Naruto said while putting on a predatory smile which made Striker shiver.

For the next twenty-minutes, all Leaf and Mari heard was shouts and the sounds of struggle before a smiling Naruto, and grumpy Striker emerged from the bathroom.

"Kukuku, since that is done… let's fix you three dinner, I am getting tired, plus I want to challenge Roxanne in the morning." Naruto said getting tilted heads from all three of his pokemon.

" _Are you sure we are ready to fight Roxanne?"_ Both Leaf and Mari said, while getting a nod from Striker.

"You and Mari, of course. While the new moves won't be ready, we have pretty much mastered your other ones. We will take a longer training session in Dewford as I want Striker to fight in that gym." Naruto said while getting a nod from all three of his pokemon.

"All right, here you three go. Leaf you have a Berry Salad, Mari you have a weird Berry slush, and Striker… I am not sure what it is, but PokeMart sold it for your species…" Naruto said while watching all three of his pokemon devour there meal for the night.

After fixing his pokemon food, Naruto pulled out a cup of Instant Ramen and fixed it. After letting it cool down, he devoured it while sighing in contentment.

"Man… If my family found out I was eating Ramen again… I would be killed." Naruto said while sighing happily while getting a confused look from his pokemon, which he just ignored.

After finishing his dinner, and putting his pokemon's bowls away. Naruto fixed the bed again for Striker, while making his own since Leaf and Mari sleep in it. After making sure it was perfect for Striker, he threw the small bug in it and watched as he creeped around in joy.

" _Thanks boss! And Good Night."_ Striker said to Naruto while going to the deepest part which was surrounded by pillows from both top and bottom bunk, before laying down.

After chuckling, Naruto laid down on the other bunk bed while letting Leaf and Mari get into a comfortable position on both sides. After making sure they were comfortable he gave them both a small kiss on their forehead which caused them to blush tomato red.

"Good night, girls." Naruto said while yawning as both Leaf and Mari looked up at him.

" _Good Night, Master."_ Both Leaf and Mari said while snuggling closer before closing their eyes, while all three eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next Morning xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After waking up and grabbing all of his stuff and packing it in his backpack. Naruto placed his Pokedex and wallet in his back pocket, while putting his PokeNav around his neck due to putting a piece of string in a small loop at the end. After throwing his backpack on, and placing his pokeballs which contained all three of his pokemon.

Due to the storm that was supposed to pop up during the day, Naruto told Leaf and Mari to stay in their pokeballs so they don't risk getting sick. After making sure everything was secure, and wouldn't get wet he walked out the Center Room.

After dropping off the key to Sakura, and teasing her about how she wouldn't be able to stand him leaving… Which caused him to get hit upside the head, Naruto walked out of the Center while giving her one last wave before heading towards the Gym.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto made it outside the Gym but saw quite a few kids standing outside. After walking up, Naruto saw a beautiful woman who looked to be in her early twenties speaking to the kids.

"All right children, today I will be showing you around the Gym. If you are extremely lucky, I might get a challenger. Now let's head inside." Naruto heard the beautiful woman say to the kids while ushering them in the Rustboro Gym.

After deducing that she must be Roxanne, Naruto decided to wait a bit so she could give a tour to the kids.

" _Hoo… I might be able to give some future trainers, experience at viewing gym battles… They don't really show any on TV unless it's a League Exhibition Match…"_ Naruto thought while having a small smile.

After waiting what seemed to be forty-minutes, Naruto decided to walk into the Gym. After pushing the double doors open, Naruto walked in with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Rustboro Gym**

After Naruto walked into the Gym, the first person he saw was the Gym receptionist. It was a woman that seemed to be around her mid 50's which the almost exact same features as the woman he assumed was the Gym Leader earlier.

"Hello there, miss. I was wondering if it would be possible to fight the Gym Leader today." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The beautiful woman just looked up at him with a smile before, looking down at a book.

"Yes you will be able to my boy. You are actually in luck, Roxanne is in today with a group of children. She is giving them a small tour, would you mind if they watched your battle?" The lady asked with a small smile on her face.

"Not at all mam. I would be glad to let them watch, it might help them figure out if they truly want to be trainers." Naruto said with a beaming smile on his face, which caused the lady to smile back at him.

"Great. Please go through those doors, and I will tell my daughter she has a challenger." The lady said while gesturing me through some double doors.

After giving her a nod while heading through the double doors, Naruto found his self at the Battle Field. While waiting for the Leader, Naruto scoped out that it was a rocky terrain, and started to formulate a plan.

" _Mmm… I will let Mari come out first, maybe get lucky and either freeze the field, or make it muddy…"_ thought Naruto. After a few minutes of formulating a plan, Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by some doors opening, and a lot of excited voices.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym, I am the Gym Leader Roxanne." The beautiful lady from earlier said while extending her hand.

"It is nice to meet you, miss. The name is Naruto." Naruto said while extending his hand and performing a hand shake.

"I am glad that you don't mind the children watching… all my other challengers decline when I ask them for my other classes…" Roxanne said with a small frown.

"It's okay, I understand… it can be distracting. If you want, you can record this one for the others, I don't mind." Naruto said getting a beautiful smile from Roxanne who nodded her head.

"Thank You Naruto. My other students will be happy to watch this tomorrow." Roxanne replied as she told the assistant who turned out to be her mother to record the match.

"This match shall be two on two, only you have the right to substitute pokemon. Is that okay?" Roxanne said while going into Gym Leader Mode.

"Yes, would you mind if I let my newest pokemon out to watch? I want him to see what a fight looks like, before I hit Dewford." Naruto asked while getting a nod from Roxanne.

"Sure, I assume you must have just caught it?" Roxanne replied.

"Yes mam. I got it two days ago." Naruto said while grabbing Strikers pokeball.

"Striker, come on out." Naruto said while releasing Nincada.

" _Yo, boss man. What's going on? Who are these people?"_ Striker said while looking at all the children and Roxanne.

"Hehe, I am going to have you watch Leaf and Mari fight in the Gym Battle, Striker. It will prepare you for Dewford Gym." Naruto said towards Striker who nodded and sat beside him.

"You can understand what he said?" One of the children asked in awe. Naruto chuckled thinking " _I should tease them…"_ before shaking his head.

"Yeah, but it is due to PokeSpeech. It is an App, Devon Corps and Uzumaki Industries made up for the new PokeNav Plus. It will let you understand the pokemon you have captured, and recorded in your pokedex." Naruto said getting awe's and gasps from everyone including Roxanne.

"How do you have that if I may ask? That isn't supposed to come out till early winter." Roxanne asked with narrowed eyes.

" _Ehh… she might think I have stolen the technology…"_ Naruto thought while gulping, before raising his hands in a placating motion.

"My full name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Mr. Stone and my mother, have been working on a PokeNav for me from what I heard… I got it yesterday for helping Mr. Stone out." Naruto said while showing Roxanne the Orange PokeNav Plus.

"I s-s-see… it would make sense the only son of Minato and Kushina would have it… I am sorry for insinuating you stole it." Roxanne said while bowing to Naruto.

Naruto could only chuckle and give her a wave, and say. "It is perfectly all right… unless you know who I was, it would be wise to assume I stole it."

"Hehehe, you are right… Well let's get this battle going, all right my students… please go sit on the bleachers." Roxanne said while pointing to the bleachers where her students went to sit on.

"All right, I shall go first. Geodude, go." Roxanne said releasing the rock pokemon known as Geodude.

" _Geooo! Dude! Geo!"_ Geodude said its name while slamming its hands on the ground.

"Oooh! It looks strong. Mari, Battle Stations!" Naruto yelled while releasing Mudkip.

" _Ooh! I finally get to fight… I shall win this battle for you, master!"_ Mari said while jumping up and down in excitement. Which caused Naruto to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"All right, Girl. Settle down…" Naruto said while getting Mari to calm down and focus on the opponent.

"Roxanne of Rustboro City vs Naruto of Pallet. BEGIN!" The Referee yelled starting the match.

Roxanne didn't waste any time and yelled for her Geodude to start with Rollout. Geodude folded his arms up and hit the ground and started to roll towards Mari with speed and power.

"Mari, Water Pulse." Naruto yelled towards Mari who formed a ball of Water and hit Geodude in mid-stride causing it to yell in pain, stopping Rollout.

"Geodude! Magnitude." Roxanne yelled out to Geodude in worry, before Geodude grunted and hit the ground hard with its arms. It caused the ground to shake, making Mari panic due to the ground shaking.

" _Ahhh! Why is it shaking?"_ Mari said while falling down due to the powerful Magnitude.

"It is okay, Mari. That one was just powerful. Use Water Pulse." Naruto said while giving Mari a command.

Mari shot the Water Pulse towards Geodude who dodged it with Roll Out thanks to Roxanne. As Mari was about to shoot another Water Pulse, she was hit with Roll Out and hit in the air.

"Mari! Avalanche!" Naruto yelled getting a nod from Mari who released a mountain amount of snow at Geodude, who was hit head on.

After the Avalanche subsided, it showed Geodude panting and shivering due to the coldness. While Mari was shocked that it survived Naruto thought… " _Damn… it had Sturdy…"_ Before Naruto could give a command to Mari, Roxanne interrupted with her own.

"Geodude, Self-Destruct." Roxanne said with a frown.

"Mari! MOVE NOW!" Naruto yelled out in desperation, but it was for nothing as Geodude grabbed Mari while glowing before there was a giant explosion.

All the occupants in the room, had to shield their eyes due to the amount of dirt and rock that was being thrown across the field. After the onslaught of dirt and rock settled down, Naruto and the rest opened their eyes.

Naruto gasped as he saw Mari. She was on her side's unconscious with swirls for eyes, breathing shallowly. Naruto ran onto the field, and over to Mari and cradled her in his arms.

" _I-i-i a-a-am sorry Master… I wanted to win, but that move was too strong…"_ Mari said with pained breaths.

"No… it is okay girl, I should have trained us to expect this… I didn't think the first Gym would have a move like this, would make sense in case of emergencies… I am sorry I failed you on this one, I shall train us more thoroughly after this." Naruto said with a huge frown as he returned Mari to her pokeball.

"I can understand if you are angry, Naruto… but I used it to give my students a lesson, and lecture on the dangers of using Explosion, and Self-Destruct." Roxanne said with a frown on her face, as all the children looking on a little afraid.

"No, it is fine… Those moves aren't illegal, I just didn't think to train for them this early on… I should technically thank you." Naruto said while reaching for Leaf's pokeball.

"But it won't work this time… Leaf, GO!" Naruto said while throwing Treecko's pokeball.

" _I shall get revenge, and win us the battle, master!"_ Leaf said to me with a fire in her eyes.

"Yes, let's win this one for Mari and Striker." Naruto said to Leaf who nodded her head.

"All right, since last fight was a draw… we shall go all out on this one. Nosepass, GO!" Roxanne said while releasing the weirdest looking pokemon in this history of the world.

Naruto, Striker, and Leaf were all just staring at the weird pokemon with a tilted head. It stood a little over three feet tall, its body was purple and had two small rocky feet, what seemed to be stone arms sticking out on the body, and a giant red nose…

" _What in Arceus is that!?"_ Naruto thought while taking out his Pokedex to scan it.

[ **Nosepass: The Compass Pokemon – Its magnetic nose always faces north. It draws iron objects to its body to protect itself better.]**

After blinking owlishly, Naruto returned his Pokedex and waited for the referee to start the fight.

"Roxanne's Nosepass vs. Naruto's Treecko, BEGIN!" The referee yelled while waving flags.

"Nosepass, let's start off with Thunder Wave." Roxanne said as Nosepass shot an electric wave towards Leaf.

"Leaf! Dodge with Quick Attack. Then use Toxic." Naruto said while Leaf used Quick Attack to jump over the Thunder Wave, before shooting the purple sludge known as Toxic at Nosepass.

Nosepass was too slow to dodge and was hit with Toxic. Nosepass grunted in pain as it glowed purple letting to know it was poisoned. Roxanne frowned while thinking " _Should I use Rest? If I do it now, I can get rid of Toxic… but it would just allow him to reapply it, then attack…"_ before telling Nosepass.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb." Roxanne said while Nosepass slammed its feet on the ground causing Rocks to shoot out the ground Leaf in a tomb like fashion.

"Shit! Leaf, Jump!" Naruto yelled making Leaf jumping, hoping to dodge the Rock Tomb. Leaf jumped up and missed most of the move, but her right leg was captured inside the move.

" _Ekk! Master, what do I do? I can't pull it out."_ Leaf said in a mild-panic.

"Drain Punch, then Pound it." Naruto said as Leaf hit the rocks with both Drain Punch and then Pound. As Leaf was making headway into breaking it, Roxanne had formed a plan.

"Nosepass, use Lock-On." Roxanne said while Nosepass eye's glowed before Leaf did a second later, signaling he was locked on.

" _What is she planning…?"_ Naruto thought while telling Leaf to keep up with the Pound and Drain Punch. As soon as Leaf broke free from the Rock Tomb, Roxanne told Nosepass to strike.

"Nosepass, Zap-Cannon." Roxanne said while Nosepass shot a huge ball of electricity at Leaf.

"Shit! Leaf, brace yourself!" Naruto said as Leaf braced herself as the Zap-Cannon attack hit.

When the attack hit, it caused a mini explosion causing dirt and rocks to scattered in every direction. After a minute, it died down to show a heavily damaged and panting Leaf, while a equally damaged Nosepass due to Toxic and the debris from the attack.

"Leaf! If you can move, Absorb." Naruto said causing Leaf to nod while using Absorb. Her eyes glowed green as Leaf used Absorb. Nosepass was looking around until it felt its energy get weaker, and started to panic.

"Dang! Nosepass, REST!" Roxanne yelled hoping this move wouldn't come back and bite her in the ass.

"Sweet! Leaf, reapply Toxic, and hit it with Drain Punch!" Naruto said as Leaf nodded and shot toxic back at Nosepass, before dashing in and hitting it with a few Drain Punches.

"Nosepass! Snore!" Roxanne said as Nosepass released a loud sound that caused Leaf to grab her head and jump back.

"Shit… All right, Leaf use Bullet Seed." Naruto said as Leaf heard me barely and shot Bullet Seed at Nosepass from a distance.

" _I need to take it out before it wakes up… or I am screwed."_ Naruto thought before he had an idea hit him.

"Leaf! Use Quick Attack, then Drain Punch with both hands." Naruto said as Leaf quit using Bullet Seed, before looking at him funny.

" _If you say so, master."_ Leaf said before shooting off like a missile, before slamming into Nosepass with dual Drain Punches. The extra speed caused Nosepass to fall onto its back.

"Great! Finish it off with Absorb." Naruto said while Leaf nodded and started to use Absorb on the still asleep Nosepass.

"EKK! Nosepass, WAKE UP!" Roxanne yelled to no avail as Nosepass was still out due to Rest.

After a few more seconds of Absorb, Nosepass fainted with swirl for eyes. After the referee declared Nosepass unable to battle, Naruto yelled in Joy as Striker and Naruto rushed over to Leaf who was tired.

" _Great job Leaf! That was close near the end, but luckily you and boss man pulled it off."_ Striker said while scurrying up to Leaf.

"Yes, marvelous job Leaf. I am happy you trusted me enough to listen to my crazy idea. I am proud of you." Naruto said before Leaf gave him a loving smile before being engulfed by a white light.

"Ehh… seriously?! I didn't think this would happen yet…" Naruto said in shock as Leaf's body grew, and grew.

" _Looks like Boss Lady #1 is evolving…"_ Striker said with a chuckle.

Leaf's body grew taller and slimmer while she evolved, she gained a green stripe across her stomach, and her webbed feet become two claw like. Her hands became claw like also with three sharp looking leaves at the side of each one. At the top of her head was a long thing leaf that reached all the way down her back.

As the light ended Naruto noticed she stood up to his waist, bending down Naruto gave Leaf a kiss on her forehead which made her blush. Naruto chuckled and whispered to her.

"I am proud of you, my little Leaf." Which caused her to blush even more before responding.

" _I am glad, I strive to make you proud of me, Master~"_ Leaf said in a semi-seductive voice before touching her pokeball to return her.

"Ehh… Must be tired still after evolving." Naruto said while getting a nod from Striker who motioned to be returned as well.

After returning his pokeballs to his belt, Naruto turned around to see Roxane and the children walk up to him, smiling.

"That was a wonderful match, I am sure my students will learn a lot from it in the future." Roxanne said before grabbing something out of her pocket.

"For beating me, I award you The Stone Badge, also the TM, Rock Tomb." Roxanne said while handing me the Stone Badge, and also the TM chip for Rock Tomb.

"Thank you for fighting me, and I have learned a lot… I will make sure to train on this before I fight brawly in Dewford." Naruto said getting a smile from Roxanne.

"I am sure you will, I will let Brawly know that he is in for a fight. I expect great things from you Naruto." Roxanne said while she and the children waved good bye to me as I started to head towards the pokemon center.

* * *

 **Timeskip: 1 Hour Later**

After making a stop at the Pokemon Center, Naruto decided to head down Route 104 and into Petalburg Forest. As Naruto entered Petalburg Forest a second time, he looked down at his PokeNav and noticed it was getting late. After making it half way into the Forest, Naruto decided to make camp for the night.

After releasing Leaf, Mari, and Striker he gave them small chores to do. Naruto asked Leaf to go bring him some fallen limbs and such to use as fire wood. Naruto asked Striker to dig a small fire pit, and to soften the earth to set up the tent. Naruto then asked Mari to use Water Gun to fill up a few pots with water.

After they all finished their chores, Naruto cooked them some delicious berry soup for dinner, as they were eating. Naruto gave praise to both Leaf and Mari and that Mari shouldn't feel discouraged. While Mari was jealous that Leaf evolved and won, she was disappointed that she lost. At least she was until Striker gave her some encouraging words, and Naruto hugging her close to him. Which cause Mari, to have swirls for eyes and faint.

After having Mari help him with the dishes after they ate, Naruto and his three pokemon settled into the giant tent for the evening. As soon as they zipped up the tent, it started to storm.

"Huh… what luck, soon as we get ready for bed… it storms." Naruto said while chuckling.

" _Sure is boss! Do you think we can explore deeper into the Forest tomorrow before we head to that old man's house?"_ Striker asked hoping to explore a bit, due to only living in Route 116 and the Tunnel.

"Sure, maybe we get lucky and find a new team mate." Naruto said while setting Striker into his den of solitude. After getting Striker settled, Naruto stripped down to his boxers which caused both Leaf and Mari to blush like tomatoes. After getting comfortable, Naruto gave both Leaf and Mari kisses on the forehead before wishing all three of them good night.

* * *

 **That is Chapter 4. I hope it is an improvement.**

 **I know I said we would see Dewford Town and Granite Cave, but I decided to do all over Dewford in 1 chapter.**

 **We see the luck of the Uzumaki next chapter… I wonder what he finds, as I haven't decided yet~**

 **As for his Gym Team, I am mostly done with each one.**

 **Grass Team: Meganium, Ferrothorn, Roserade, Shiftry, Venasaur, Sceptile, Mow Rotom, Virizon, Maractus.**

 **Dark Team: Drapion, Umbreon, Zoroak, Spiritomb, Pangoro, Honchkrow, Houndoom, Absol, Greninja.**

 **I might change the teams, but I have nine to choose from for now. His Gym will run Single, Doubles, Not sure about Triples yet. He will also have a multi-type field, like they did in the Indigo League. It can either change the whole field, or half.**

 **I am kind skeptical on Virizon joining the team, but I could have it… shall be her, even though legends are genderless. I could have her join him in League Exhibition matches.**

 **I need ideas on where to set his sights on building his Gym.**

* * *

 _ **Current Team:**_

 _ **Grovyle (Leaf) - Pound, Leer, Tackle, Quick Attack, Toxic, Hidden Power, Absorb, Drain Punch, Bullet Seed.**_

 _ **Mudkip (Mari) - Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Dig, Ice Beam, Avalanche, Mirror Coat, Return.**_

 _ **Nincada (Striker) - Scratch, Sand Attack, Harden, Giga Drain, Dig, Feint Attack, Leech Life.**_


	5. You have activated a trap Poll!

**Sorry not a Chapter~ just putting this up to let you all know, I threw up a poll to let you decide the location of his Gym. Plus I wanted to answer some Reviews as I am working on the new chapter and another fic I have in the mist.**

 **As for his Gym, it will have something similar to what Greta had in the Battle Frontier. It will choose between Grass, Dark, or a Mixed Team. It will also choose type of battle, and a challenge to prove they have what it takes to get the gym.**

 **So it is like a Gym, mixed with the Orange League challenges.**

 **I got some concerns on who will be his Mega between Venasaur and Sceptile if I have both in the team. It will be Venasaur if he uses a Mega. Sceptile will be his League Team and part of his hobby. I am thinking about having Naruto run a Garden and small school out his Gym.**

 **His Harem will be consisted of his Female Pokemon, his Sisters (Unless People change their mind), and a Nurse Sakura.**

 **Now for the reviews~**

 **Eniox27: It will be Canon for now, until I decide on the Sakura I want to be close to Naruto in Pallet. I plan to have a small Center built onto the Gym. I guess, Virizion is feminine… seems kind of androgynous even among pokemon. Don't worry about the Kiba and Hinata situation, it isn't bad. Its mere petty childhood crush stuff, Naruto just used it to have a legit excuse to leave. His sisters obviously hate Hinata due to being massive Bro-cons.**

 **TheEternalSage18: No clue where you got the Age from, but does it really matter? She is only like a few years older than here.**

 **DragonPony022: Thanks I was worried about the Gym fight, would be the first true battle I wrote. Like I said above, I shall let the readers decide where the Gym is. He will have a Nurse Sakura regardless, kukuku… She will need some loving at some point. Originally I was going to use Tsunade as the Nurse's instead, but too cliché. I know in the games the population are smaller, but I figured Pallet would have at least couple hundred due to Prof. Oak. Virizion probably won't be in his Gym Fights, I might have him do some small Contests with her though… other than that, probably a mother figure to pokemon and part of Naruto's gardening hobby. If her shiny is pink like I remember… I shall use the Uzumaki luck to get one! Kukuku, something like Rito from To Love Ru… I shall do it.**

 **Trainiel: I forgot about Bellosom… how could I… I must run 1000 laps on my tongue.**

 **CoolBeanz7: Thanks, and I am not sure yet… It will either be an egg from either Narumi's or Mito Venasaur as I haven't decided on what pokemon they have yet. Or one of the Starters from Prof. Oak, could have been returned and abused as it wasn't strong… Not sure yet. The only Dark legend I think is Darkrai… and well… that would scare a shit ton of people. I shall think about it though.**

 **Elemental Ninja 1608: Thanks… I was worried about how the battle turned out.**

 **Uber Ghirdorah: I am glad you like it, I think it's one of the cooler looking pokemon. I plan to have Spiritomb as it just looks scary as shit… Not sure about a Sableye, would be funny for treasure collecting. He has a Shiftry which is both Grass and Dark, but I am thinking about a female Cacturne like the one James had in Hoenn. While I like both Hydreigon and Tyranitar, most people would expect it. I think Hydreigon would be too much of a handful even for Naruto. I am not against both pokemon, but both are glass cannons. Hydreg, would get rekt by a Fairy. While Tyranitar would get rekt by 1 Close Combat. I might add a Gogoat, but not sure on Ludicolo yet.**


End file.
